1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure metering and regulating device having
(a) connections for line pressure and at least for one adjustable regulated pressure,
(b) pressure measuring means and
(c) at least one pressure regulator comprising a line pressure supply line, a regulated pressure issue line, manually operated control means for adjusting said regulated pressure and two interacting valve chambers,
whereby said first valve chamber is a regulator chamber connected either with the line pressure supply line or an outlet, depending on the regulated pressure, and said second valve chamber is a control chamber connected to said control means for adjusting said regulated pressure. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Such devices are well known in the art. They serve as pressure pick off for adjustable reference pressures and as pressure meters for gaseous media. Until now such devices have been known as space consuming metering cases or slide-in units for laboratory systems, but not as hand-held devices in the so-called "multi-tester size" for mobile use.
The dimensions of the known devices, specially in the height, were given by the size of the pressure regulator, the valve chambers of which were coaxially mounted together with the control means.